


(You make me) Fearless

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult!Alex, Adult!Maggie, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babysitting, F/F, Fluff, Kid!Superfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Three weeks after they start dating, Maggie comes over to help Alex babysit Kara and her friends. Fluff ensues.OrThese two idiots are so fucking in love.(Takes place three weeks after the end of Jump Then Fall, the first work in this series, but before the other two. Sorry it's not chronological lol)((Btw maybe check out Jump Then Fall first!))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer, I was moving into my new apartment all week. I hope you like it!
> 
> Comment what you thought below, and give me more ideas for one shots. I love writing these so much!

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Hey, Danvers, what are you up to tonight? Wanna hang out?_

**Alex Danvers** : _You're out of luck, Sawyer. I'm babysitting the Superfriends tonight._

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Superfriends?_

**Alex Danvers** : _Kara and her friends. They call themselves that but won't tell anyone why. Six-year-olds are weird._

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _So you're busy? :(_

**Alex Danvers** : _Yeah :( sorry, babe._

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _I could_

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Shit that wasn't supposed to send. Ignore that._

**Alex Danvers:** _You could what?_

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _It's nothing._

**Alex Danvers** : _Maggie._

**Maggie Sawyer <3**: _I could come over and help? Five kids is a lot and I make a mean mac and cheese :)_

**Maggie Sawyer <3:** _I don't want to seem clingy but I really wanna see you._

**Alex Danvers:** _I guess I could use the help :)_

**Alex Danvers:** _And I really wanna see you too. Come over at 6?_

**Maggie Sawyer <3:** _I'll be there x_

***

Alex doesn't really want to see Maggie. Okay, no, she _does_ , but, well, lately she's been having trouble controlling herself around her girlfriend. It's not even sexual, which would probably be better than _this_. See, the thing is, the past two times they've hung out, every time Maggie did something even _remotely_ cute (say, smiling with her triple dimples) Alex had felt the words _I love you_ bubble up in her throat. It happens at least twice an hour, and frankly, it's exhausting not to say them.

So no, an evening of Maggie hanging out with her _and the kids_ (which adds, like, 200% more potential for cuteness, dammit) is not highly desirable.

Because it's _too soon_. They've only been dating for three weeks, and been official for two. She doesn't want to say it too soon and scare Maggie off, she's never been quite this happy and she doesn't want to fuck it up. Plus, she's still technically a babygay, having never been in a relationship with a girl, and she doesn't want to remind Maggie of that fact by saying _I love you_ after _only three fucking weeks._

She'll just have to keep the words in, no matter how hard it gets. She's getting straight A's for pre-med, surely she can manage not to say it for one night?

Right?

***

  
She's not going to manage this.

Because Maggie shows up wearing _her_ NYU Med shirt ( _because it smells like you, babe, plus it's really soft_ ) and ripped jeans and Vans and dammit, Alex _loves_ her. Because she's also carrying a box of donuts ( _because I know Kara loves them_ ) and a bunch of lilies ( _you mentioned they were your favorite a while back_ ) and she's too _perfect_ and Alex is too _in love_.

"Everyone, this is Maggie, she's going to be hanging out with us tonight."

Kara's beaming at Maggie, and Lena's got a small smile on her face, but all the others seem a little skeptical. Kara won't have that, though, and Alex feels a rush of affection for her little sister as the little girl immediately starts talking Maggie up.

"You guys remember Maggie from the trampoline place, right? Winn, she helped fix your arm, 'member? And Lucy, did you know Maggie's gonna be a cop? Isn't that just the coolest thing? Oh, and Jimmy, Maggie's like really good at soccer! Did you guys know she's Alex's girlfriend? They go on dates and stuff! So you should be happy she's here, because Alex is going to be in a _really_ good mood, and maybe we'll each get _two_ cookies for dessert!"

The kids all smile at that, though Jimmy makes sure to put his scowl back on quickly. He puffs out his chest and stretches to his full height (which, for a six-year-old, is pretty tall) and levels his gaze on Maggie.

"So you're Alex's girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah." Maggie gives him a sincere smile and takes Alex's hand, their fingers intertwining effortlessly, and for like the tenth time in the last two minutes, Alex has to bite her tongue. Jimmy does his best to glare at Maggie, but really it's just adorable.

"You better not break her heart, or you'll have me to deal with." He looks at Maggie seriously, and Alex melts when her girlfriend nods solemnly.

"I don't plan to, Jimmy, but if I do, you have my full permission to kick my - _butt_. Kick my butt."

The little boy nods and finally drops his tough demeanor, giving Maggie a genuine smile. He sticks his hand out for her to shake, and Maggie gets down on one knee so she's on his eye level before taking it. Alex is _so_ not going to make it through this night.

"Okay," she says, mostly to distract herself, "why don't you guys go put on your jammies, and then meet me and Maggie in the kitchen? Maggie's going to make her famous mac and cheese!"

Various squeals of delight can be heard as the kids run up the stairs to go get changed. Once they're all out of sight, Alex wraps an arm around Maggie's waist to pull her closer, and places a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly.

"I'm so happy you're here." It's soft, intimate, whispered in the small space between their lips.

"Happy enough to give each of the kids two cookies?"

Alex punches her arm, blushing.

"If anyone can make me happy enough for that, it's probably you." Shit. That's way too close to _I love you_. What is she thinking, letting herself say things like that? It'll inevitably lead to-

"I should get right on that, then," Maggie says, before leaning in for another kiss. It quickly deepens, Maggie's tongue slipping past Alex's lips with ease. Alex loses herself in the kiss for a moment, before footsteps on the stairs pull her out of it. She pulls back, Maggie chasing her lips with a tiny whine that makes Alex's knees weak.

"Sorry, babe, there are tiny eyes here. And we should really get started on dinner, otherwise we're not going to be able to finish the movie before bedtime, and-"

"Oh my _god_ , you have an itinerary, don't you?"

"What- no- I- that's-"

At Maggie's raised eyebrow and smirk, Alex sighs.

"Fine, I do."

Maggie grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together, and drags her towards the kitchen.

"You're adorable, you fucking geek ass nerd."

***

Once everyone is in the kitchen, most of the kids literally vibrating with excitement, Alex starts delegating jobs.

"Okay, Jimmy and Winn, you guys can set the table for us. Seven people, yeah? Kara and Lena, you guys grate the cheese. Lucy, you'll be helping me with the pasta while Maggie makes the sauce. Sound good?" All the kids grin and nod, placing their small hands on top of Alex's where they're all standing in a circle in the kitchen. Maggie's looking at them with a twinkle in her eye when Alex turns to her, smiling.

"Come on, Sawyer. You're part of the team tonight."

Maggie grins, and squeezes in between Kara and Lucy, placing her hand on the pile. Kara beams up at her, before saying, "Superfriends on three. Ready? One, two, three!"

"Superfriends!" All the kids shout enthusiastically, throwing their hands in the air. Maggie looks beyond amused, her dimples coming out full force, and Alex sucks her lips into her mouth to keep herself from saying something stupid.

The boys run off to go set the table, while Kara and Lena make themselves at home at the kitchen counter. Kara holds the large cheese grater steady while Lena concentrates on grating the cheese, holding the big block with both her small hands as she runs it along the grater carefully. Alex notes that that's definitely Kara's green headband the dark-haired girl's wearing, and she checks Kara over to find that she doesn't recognize the pants her sister's wearing. It's become a kind of game to her, looking for the clothes the two share. She makes a mental note to mention it to Maggie, her girlfriend would probably enjoy it.

Once those two are settled, her and Maggie head to the stove, standing side by side with Lucy on a stool between them. Alex lets the dark-haired little girl throw the pasta in the pot and put some salt on it, but handles the boiling water herself. She hands Lucy a wooden spoon so she can stir, which she does enthusiastically, starting to talk to Maggie.

"So, Maggie, are you really gonna be a cop?"

"That's the plan."

"That's so cool! I wanna be a lawyer one day, like my mom. So when I'm all grown up, you can catch the bad guys, and I'll put them all in jail!"

"Yeah! We'll make a great team, don't you think?"

Maggie's grinning at the little girl, who's absolutely beaming, and damn, Alex loves this girl. So, _so_ much.

***

Lucy quickly gets bored with stirring, and Alex sends her off to go check if the boys set the table properly. Kara and Lena have long since finished grating, and they're watching cartoons while they wait for Maggie and Alex to finish dinner. The two college students are alone in the kitchen, Maggie adding the sauce and cheese to the pasta while Alex stirs.

"So, Danvers, do you always let the kids help you cook when you babysit?"

Alex doesn't even think before answering, focused on her task of stirring and checking that the cheese doesn't clot up.

"Yeah, I mean, none of them have normal home lives. The Luthors are cold and distant, never giving Lena _any_ attention, they make it no secret that Lex is their favorite. Lucy's parents are divorced and she only sees her mom twice a year. Jimmy's dad left when he was a baby and his mom's working three jobs. And Winn... Well, Winn's dad is in prison, and his mom's trying, you know, but she's broken. None of them know what it's like to have a _home_ , a _family_. So, when they're here, I try to give them that, you know? Every kid deserves at least a little bit of what I was lucky enough to grow up with."

She's met with Maggie's gaping face when she finally looks up, after a minute of silence from her girlfriend.

"Everything okay?" Alex takes Maggie's hand, lacing their fingers together.

" _Alex_ ," Maggie breathes, bringing her free hand up to caress Alex's cheek. "That's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful. I... I can't believe you're _real_. God, you're ... You're amazing, wonderful, perfect, I just-"

She shakes her head and cuts herself off before kissing Alex with so much force that she stumbles back into the kitchen counter. That doesn't stop Maggie, though, she just pins the taller girl to the counter, deepening the kiss. Alex's hands make their way to Maggie's hips, slipping under her shirt - _her_ shirt - to trace the soft skin above her jeans. She can feel her girlfriend's skin erupt into goosebumps, and moves her hands to Maggie's back to pull her impossibly closer. Someone lets out a small moan, and Alex isn't sure which of them it was, but she really doesn't care, especially when Maggie does that _thing_ with her tongue, and _oh no, those words are bubbling up again-_

"Hey, Alex, is the food rea- ew, get a room!"

Alex isn't sure if she wants to strangle Kara for interrupting the hottest make out session she's ever experienced, or give her and extra cookie for stopping her big sister from blurting out _I love you_ in the middle of said make out session.

"Kara Danvers, who the he- _heck_ \- teaches you to say these things?!"

Kara just giggles and runs off, and Alex can't help but smile. Maggie giggles too, removing her body from where it's pressed to her girlfriend's. Alex has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering at the loss of warmth. Maggie smirks, and Alex blushes when the shorter girl places a tiny kiss at the base of her neck.

"Don't worry, Danvers, we can cuddle on the couch. Get the food."

As Maggie saunters away with a wink over her shoulder, carrying the garlic bread, Alex can't help but think that if Kara can get her through this night, she'll owe her sister a lot more than an extra cookie.

***

They don't actually get to cuddle. And Alex doesn't pout about it, she _doesn't_ , no matter what Maggie says. (She totally does.)

After dinner, during which they decide on Zootropolis as the movie of the evening, they settle on the couch. Kara insists on sitting between Maggie and Alex, and the latter, never being one to deny her sister anything, shoots Maggie an apologetic look, only to be met with a triple-dimpled adoring smile. Fuck, does she love this girl.

Lena settles on Alex's lap, wanting to be close enough to hold Kara's hand, but still a little shy of Maggie. Lucy politely asks Maggie if she can sit on her lap, and Maggie agrees with a huge grin, helping the smallest of the six-year-olds up. The boys both sit on Alex's other side, Winn next to her and Jimmy curled into the arm rest. Once everyone is settled and has had a donut (" _So_ much better than cookies, right, Lee? Thanks, Maggie!") Alex presses play on the movie. Maggie laces their fingers together behind Kara's back, and Alex can't help but be reminded of the night of their first kiss. When she looks over at Maggie with a soft smile, the twinkling in the other girl's eyes tells her that her girlfriend is thinking of it too.

She squeezes Maggie's hand and thinks _I love you I love you I love you._

***

Everyone but Maggie has seen the movie before, and so the kids talk and giggle and make jokes throughout. Her girlfriend's eyes are shining and her dimples are probably permanently etched into her face by now, and Alex _loves_ her like this.

"Look, Maggie, that's gonna be you!" Kara points excitedly at the screen as Judy Hopps appears in her uniform for the first time.

"Are you saying I'm gonna be a tiny cop, Little Danvers?"

She's smiling affectionately down at the little girl, a look of mock hurt on her face, and Kara stutters around an explanation before _Alex_ saves _her_ for once.

"I think she's saying you're gonna be a tiny, overeager, _adorable_ cop, Sawyer." She sends a smirk Maggie's way as the kids all _ooohhh_ in unison.

Then Winn pipes up for the first time the entire night, taking them all by surprise. "Does that make Alex Nick Wilde, then?"

"Yeah! The bunny and the fox!" Lucy's shaking from the excitement, and Jimmy's laughing out of his stomach.

"Yeah?" It's Maggie's turn to smirk now, as she looks Alex up and down. "I do think you're pretty foxy, Danvers." She winks, and Alex blushes. Winn, emboldened by everyone laughing at his joke earlier, gives a wolf whistle, which has all the kids giggling again, and the small boy smiling from ear to ear, finally at ease.

Despite her blush, Alex is _happy_. Happy that she has Kara to keep her from getting too cynical, happy that Lena's there to remind her of the importance of friendship, happy that Lucy helps her remember so much of what she was like as a little girl. Happy that Jimmy wants to keep her heart from getting broken, and happy that Winn is finally comfortable enough to tease her. (She _will_ give these kids a real, _happy_ family, dammit.) But most of all she's happy that Maggie's there to hold her hand and that Maggie's willing to be a part of her makeshift family. She's happy that she gets to love Maggie Sawyer.

***

When the movie's over, Alex sends the kids to go brush their teeth.

"I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in."

When they're gone, she turns to Maggie, shifting closer so their knees touch.

"Usually after I put them to bed, I stay in my room so I'm close by if something goes wrong - Winn sometimes gets nightmares and I just want to be able to get to him before he wakes the others up, and Lucy - well, that's not the point. Point is, I need to be in my room, so, would you, uh, would you mind if we move this there? I don't want you to leave yet and I have a ton of movies on my laptop-"

"Are you asking me upstairs, Danvers?"

"Not like _that_ , I, uh, there are kids, I mean, I don't think I'm ready for-"

"Sh, Alex, I'm not pressuring you, okay? I seem to remember I promised you some cuddles? But we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Cuddles sound good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They head upstairs hand in hand to tuck in the kids, and Alex is struck by how _domestic_ it all feels. She gets a little dizzy at the thought of doing this with Maggie one day, with their _own_ kids, in their _own_ house, rings on both their fingers. She shakes the thought out of her head, because _damn, Danvers, you've only been dating for three weeks._ Doesn't stop her from smiling at the thought, though.

All the kids are under the covers already when they get to Kara's room. Lucy's in the top bunk, Kara and Lena are sharing the bottom bunk and Jimmy and Winn are settled on the mattresses Alex had dragged out from under her and Kara's beds for the occasion. She places a kiss on each child's forehead, telling them to sleep well and to come get her if anything's wrong, she'll be right in her room. Maggie follows her, giving Lucy a tight hug and kissing the top of Kara's head, but sticking to hand squeezes with the others. Alex is heading out the door when she realizes Maggie isn't with her, and turns around to find her crouching by Winn's mattress, whispering softly to the boy. She smiles softly and waits for Maggie to finish before turning off the light and pulling the door so it's almost closed, but not quite.

"Winn okay?" she asks, tangling her fingers with Maggie's and leading the girl to her room.

"Yeah, the movie just scared him a little, he was convinced that the neighbors' dog was going to go rogue and come eat him in his sleep."

"What'd you tell him?" They've reached her room now, and she walks backwards through her door, leading Maggie in with both hands.

"That it wasn't going to happen, of course. But then I also said that if it did, I would protect him, because I'm gonna be a cop and it's my duty to protect. And when he still looked skeptical I told him that I consider him family now, and I would _always_ protect him, even- hmph!"

Alex cuts her off with a hard kiss, backing her up against her bedroom wall. Maggie instantly reciprocates, making a pleased little noise that has Alex confident enough to attempt that thing Maggie always does with her tongue, and - oh, does _she_ melt into _Maggie_ like that when she does it? She pulls back, trembling, just enough to press their foreheads together.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Alex takes a deep breath, and- "I love you."

Shit. Shit shit _shit_. A whole night of biting her tongue out the window. She manages to open her eyes, and Maggie looks absolutely _shocked_ , but Maggie doesn't look away and Maggie's hands haven't dropped from Alex's hips and Maggie's still pressed to every inch of her, so Alex continues.

"I love you. I know it's too soon and I probably seem like _such_ a baby gay right now, but I _love_ you, Maggie. You just... You're _perfect_ and I've been holding it in all night but just now... You being so soft with Winn, after everything you already did tonight, it was just too much for me. I love you, Maggie Sawyer, and I don't want to stop myself from saying it anymore. I love you."

Alex can feel she has an unnaturally huge smile on her face, but she doesn't care, because she _loves_ Maggie and she _told_ her and Maggie is still here, in her arms. And then Maggie's looking up and Maggie's smiling and Maggie's talking and Alex didn't think she could smile any bigger, but she does.

"Oh thank _god_ you said it. I've been feeling it for like a _week_ , but I didn't want to scare you off. The things I feel for you are so _intense_ , Alex, I don't even know if love covers it. But I love you, too, Alex Danvers, so fucking much."

She kisses Alex softly, whispering _so, so much_ against her lips before connecting them. And Alex kisses her back, because she loves Maggie and Maggie loves her, and life couldn't be any more perfect, could it?

***

"So, I think someone promised me cuddles. Care to make them _celebratory_ cuddles?"

"You're such a dork, Danvers."

"You love me."

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry the Maggie Sawyer/Lucy Lane BroTP from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that! I sure enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please comment, they make me happy :)
> 
> Also, hit me up on Tumblr. I'm @bi-genius over there.
> 
> Much love :)


End file.
